


Hiding in plain view - Escondiéndose en plena vista

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-07-09
Updated: 2004-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei doesn't quite understand... Relena wants him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in plain view - Escondiéndose en plena vista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prelude_in_d](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prelude_in_d).



> Instructions: This story has two reading levels and the second one is written in Spanish. You will still be able to read it if you only read it in English but you will understand it better if you read the Spanish version.
> 
> So, how does this work?
> 
> You first read the story as it is written in English and then go and look at the Spanish version. What was written in Spanish in the first one is in English in the second and vice versa. Have fun.

I walked to her office, noticing that the door was open and that she was sitting behind her desk, glaring at the vid phone. She was speaking in a foreign language; delivering the words slowly and stumbling sometimes with the tricky ones. However, she seemed to be as confident as ever, and her tone was polite yet superior. It was the tone she used when she wanted something to be done her way, and I have yet to see a single person who can resist it.

She lifted her eyes from the vid for a moment. The annoyed expression told me that the call was going to take a while and, that if it was up to her, it would had ended an hour ago. I didn't mind waiting so I took a seat in front of the large mahogany desk and distracted myself by looking at her. It was always an interesting activity.

She sighed and returned her eyes to the vid. "Ya no hay nada más que discutir. Aunque tu ayuda es apreciada, creo que soy bastante capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones."

I couldn't understand her but the meaning of her words was clearly expressed by her body language and in her tone of voice. Relena was tired of the discussion.

A small chuckle sounded on the other end of line. "Querida, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. No trates de excusar tu falta de percepción en tu vida personal detrás de tus habilidades políticas. Son dos niveles completamente diferentes." It was a woman's voice and she was speaking faster than Relena. The tone was amused and condescending. I might have been completely oblivious of what they were talking about but I had the suspicion that this wasn't a business conversation as I had first thought. The idea of intruding into Relena's privacy made me uncomfortable. I was about to excuse myself and leave the room when she looked at me, clearly noticing my intentions.

"Please, don't go," she said, in a soft voice. And I could do nothing but stay.

"Que ingenuo de mi parte. No había notado que él estaba ahí."

Relena returned her attention to the vid when she heard the voice. I could see her cheeks getting a little pink. She was embarrassed.

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!" When Relena raised her voice, I was sure that the person on the other line had to be a friend. Relena never let other people get on her nerves. She had an uncanny ability to be in control, but when she was in the company of friends, she let her political mask drop and was free to be herself. I was lucky to be able to see that part of her. Relena was vivacious, kind, intelligent, respectful, beautiful and strong. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, facing responsibilities a person as young as herself shouldn't have to. However, she always faced them with a smile on her face.

"Dime la verdad, Relena. Dime que lo estás mirándolo de reojo. ¿Olvidas que te conozco y puedo leer cada una de tus expresiones? Escuchas mi voz pero estás ocupada admirando su rostro y su cuerpo. Lo deseas y lo sabes." There was something sensual in the other woman's voice. Her words sounded like whispers and I felt that she was encouraging Relena to do something.

Relena was biting softly on her bottom lip; something I had never seen her do before. Her breathing was shallow, but it was faster than it had been a few moments ago. "¿…Y tu punto es? Sabes bien que sin importar lo que yo crea, este no es el momento apropiado." There was something broken in her voice. Her eyes were downcast and her lips were pressed into a thin line.

Without even knowing when, I stood up from my chair. The sad expression on her face wasn't something I never wanted to see again. Relena deserved to smile, and I was going to make her smile again.

Ignoring the vid completely, I walked towards her. She noticed that I was beside her when I brushed the locks from her face, and the tips of my fingers touched her cheek.

She wasn't crying but she was about to. I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know why she was so sad, so I only smiled at her and caressed her face with the back of my hand.

The next moment, her lips were on mine. Her kiss was shy and sweet, and I returned it without even thinking.

When we broke the kiss, she was smiling.

I noticed the vid screen going black, but not before I was able to see the content smirk of the person on the other end of the line.

Dorothy had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
